In the field of lighting, light fixtures are needed in many different settings and, for area lighting, a raised position usually best allows efficient use of light. In that view there are many known designs and methods for supporting a light fixture from a fixed surface, such as from a light pole or a wall. However, as larger lights are needed for larger areas, light fixtures increase in size and weight and are difficult to handle and install, especially at height.
Installation of a light fixture includes attaching wires from the wall or light pole to the fixtures. Therefore, a light fixture that includes a support structure that is already attached remains difficult to wire when the installer has to worry at the same time about attaching the entire light system to the wall. Furthermore, the supports are generally designed with each light fixture, so that a single manufacturer may have no general purpose mount that can be utilized with a variety of fixtures.
While a vast array of mounting and supporting structures have been developed, a need exists for an improved light fixture support system and allows for easy installation and compatibility with many different light fixture designs.